Two bloody sides to a name
by gothina234
Summary: Spencer Reid has recently found out about his half sister. The family name of Reid now carries two titles. Spencer Reid - FBI Agent and Ella Reid - Experienced serial killer.
1. Chapter 1

**I just had to put this up. This is partially inspired by Dexter but is not a crossover. I'm actually really happy with how this chapter turned out. **

**I hope you enjoy and please review **

**I will warn you though that this is going to get a bit dark and this chapter is a bit creepy (but that's why I love it!) and swearing throughout.**

**I do not own criminal minds **

**All mistakes are my own**

**Prolouge**

It's a Friday night and most people would be out partying away the petty stresses of their week away. I on the other hand have better things to do. I'm watching this man to see his next move, his next move is my opening. Different people handle their stress in different ways, for example a woman I work with chooses to screw any man nearby to relieve her stress. The poor girl doesn't understand that her stress will only lead to self loathing depression.

My innocent appearance has served me well over the years. It's made my rather messy job easier. I slouch down in my seat so I'm not seen. I see him exit his house with bloody fists and an equally disturbing grin on his face. No doubt he has beaten his wife.

I despise men like that. Wasteful fucking excuses for human beings.

I know where he is going and what he will do. He'll hit on some poor waitress and then try have his way with her. I know it's happened twice, he's never been charged with anything.

Everyone is too afraid of this man, a man who should himself be afraid tonight. I stay inside my car till I see him exit. I'm dressed in my best costume tonight. I'm dressed like a helpless woman in a cold dark night. The opposite to my real skin, opposite in every single way. I've purposely disconnected vital parts in my car. An easy fix for a person with car knowledge like me. I walk over in my white shirt and skirt knowing he was as good as mine.

"Excuse me" I say sweetfully. He looks up as if he is about to shout at me but stops when he sees my face or better yet my chest.

"How can I help you tonight?" he slurs, he reeks off alcohol and sweat, it takes all of my power not to twinge my nose in disgust.

"I've got a problem with my car. Could you give me a ride a few miles down the road?" I say as I point to my car.

"Sure thing. Jump in the sweet thing" he laughs before holding the door open. I notice in the mirror that he's looking at my ass as I enter the car.

He gets in the car and turns on the ignition and starts to drive south. He's silent for a few minutes before he places his hand on my thigh.

"Maybe you could thank me with a little treat" he smiles before making his hand go further down my thigh. I grab it and smile at him with not only my lips but also my brown eyes. I lean closer to him.

"Pull over and I'll give you a ride for giving me a ride" I whisper seductively in his ear. He instantly pulls into a isolated area. He had given me the perfect surrounding to exact my plan.

"You were going to give me a ride so give me on" he orders. This was going to be the highlight of my week. He leans his seat back as I climb on his lap, I tell him to close his eyes. He obliges me as he imagines what is going to happen next.

I curl my hand around the syringe on my belt. I plunge the syringe into his neck and see his eyes widen with surprise before he completely stills. I loved strong muscle relaxants, they allowed for some private time. I stayed on his lap so I could look him directly in the eyes.

"Don't worry you won't feel like this for long. Did you enjoy my show Mr Howard? You are such a gullible piece of shit. I know what kind of sick bastard you are. You beat and force yourself on women to make yourself feel like a man. With the size of your tool I would say that you were barely a man at all. I doubt your wife will cry when she hears that you are dead, she'll smile. Goodnight Mr Howard. Enjoy hell."

He stays there with fear on his face as I pull out a blade from my boot. I thrust the knife into his heart. The lights go out on his eyes as blood begins to soak his white shirt. I sigh and fall back into the passenger car seat.

Many people release stress in different ways. Some party, some sit at home with a good book and a glass of red wine. I release stress with a kill. Only if they truly deserve it though. Instead of drinking red wine I happily enjoy looking at the red blood glistening on my knife.

Three weeks ago I recieved a whole new dilemma in my life. My biological father found me as did my brother. He's an FBI agent with profiling skills and a genius intellect. Both useful skills when studying killers. We get on well but it's difficult keeping up the facade of being a good girl. One little mistake and I'm fucked.

My name is Ella Reid and I'm a serial killer. My brother is Spencer Reid and an FBI agent.

**What a fucking catastrophe.**

**So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your story adds and alerts and thank you so much for your reviews. I am loving writing this although I kind of freaked myself out at how quick and well I was able to write from a serial killers point of view. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. All mistakes are my own. **

**I don't own criminal minds but if I did we'd have more Reid centric episodes. **

**Enjoy and review (good karma to all those who do review)**

The crisp morning sun hit my skin, I felt it's warmth on my skin as I awoke from my peaceful and silent slumber. I had only managed to fit a few hours of sleep into my tired body but it was enough for me. My energy came from the thrill of my latest justified kill. I had lived in Quantico for a few years now. Spencer thought it was funny that I had been so close yet we had never met.

The car and Mr Howard's body were now blackened and burnt beyond recognition. There was no evidence to trace back to me. The most annoying part was trudging two miles up the road back to my car. I had reconnected it all. I know it was strange but I didn't want some bastard to steal my car.

My alarm bleeped signifying that it was time to get ready for work. My job was one of convinence, I was able to access unsolved cases or cases that had not ended in the victim's favour. It was my job to make sure all the files got to where they were meant to go in the Quantico Police department.

From nine till five I am an actor and the department is my stage. I'm invisible to those around me although I know a few detectives. They know me as coffee girl. It gives me an excuse to go into the main department and see what's on the murder board. I smile and flirt slightly, I act like a normal human being. Police department's should be more careful with who they hire. Any killer could lurk around.

After doing my morning routine my phone buzzed, I looked at the caller I.D, it read 'Spencer Reid'. I flipped it open and put on my fake voice. The same voice I used at work.

"Hey Spencer" I said happily.

"Hey Ella. I was wondering if I could speak with you" he said before letting out a loud yawn.

"Sure Reid. Is this another half sister gets to know half brother talk ot something else?" I asked, it was still strange having to mask my true self to someone I was actually related to. My senses went on alert when he used language that insinuated that I was in trouble. I was on the border of the law, a shadow who gave out info. He was a full fledged agent.

"It's nothing serious. I know that dad,me and you were supposed to meet tonight but a new case has come up in the city and I need to cancel" he said slightly disappointed.

"That's fine I have to cancel as well. An old friend is ill, I need to take care of her tonight" I said back. I was only partially lying. I was tracking a woman who was killing young mothers. Her last victim couldn't have been more than eighteen year's old. I had traced her to be Amanda Faw. My instincts are better than most, I know what to look for. I'm able to think without the emotional barrier.

"Ok well I'll call back tomorrow Ella and arrange for another time. See you soon."

"Bye Spencer."

I shut the phone and sighed with relief. Tonight I would not have to burden myself with my new family. I respected Spencer but I would never truly trust him. We're two sides of a coin. He's Heads with all his law enforcement and I'm tails with my urges and killer instinct.

Tonight was going to be fun. Whether I killed or simple observed Amanda I was going to enjoy my night.

**Later that night**

This bitch was a tricky but stupid one. She had returned back to her previous murder sight, judging by her behaviour I would say that she left something that could identify her. Reckless rookie mistake. I had slipped on my black gloves, they looked elegant and ready for action. The area was very quiet which was lovely.

I climbed up the fire escape and placed myself on the balcony. I was about to enter the apartment but whipped myself back against the wall when I heard a voice.

"Her throat was cut, it's quick and efficient way to kill. The UNSUB was in a rush though, I'll call you back and let you know if I find anything else" the voice explained before I heard the faint beep of a phone disconnecting.

What the fuck was Spencer doing here?

My mind clicked then. A new case, the new case was her new target.

A creak came from indoors causing Spencer to shout out.

"Hello?" Spencer said cautiously, I peek slightly into the apartment to see him walking towards the bedroom with his hand on his gun. He made it a few little steps into the bedroom before I saw the bitch. Amanda ran behind Spencer and smashed a wooden board into the back of his head, I felt something foreign as I saw him crumple to the ground unconcious. Something hurt my heart when I saw him get hurt. I felt worry. It was strange.

I knew she was going to kill Spencer, she couldn't have any trace or witness to her ever returning. I waited till she walked back into the kitchen. I carefully opened the glass door and tip-toed into the living room. I grabbed a wooden statue and waited outside the kitchen. She almost danced back into the room. In one swift motion I brought the statue down on her head causing her to fall to the floor. I felt a different kind of satisfaction at seeing her on the floor helpless.

I walked over to Spencer and checked that he was still breathing, he had a stream of thick blood running down his cheek. I turned him over and grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

**Back at the BAU office**

Morgan and Prentiss were discussing the motivation behind the latest UNSUB's killings. Morgan figured that the UNSUB was a woman who had probably been born to a teenage mother herself. He figured that the UNSUB had been physically abused during her childhood and was now taking her anger out on new young mothers.

Morgan stopped for a moment as he felt his phone buzz. He opened the phone and froze as he read the message from Reid's phone.

_**'He's hurt. Help him'.**_

"Emily, Reid's in trouble we need to get to the latest crime scene quick."

**Crime scene**

I sent the message to Morgan before grabbing a blanket and covering Spencer, I propped his head up on a pillow.. It would be only a matter of minutes before some kind of law enforcement arrived. I grabbed the young woman's shoulders and hauled her over to balcony. I smiled as I saw her start to regain conciousness.

"This wasn't my original plan but it's my only option right now. You've left children without mothers, I'm going to leave you without a heartbeat" I whispered in her ear.

I pushed her up against the railing before lifting her legs up, with one last tough shove I watched her body fall through the air before colliding with pavement below. I saw a stream of red run from her head. I heard the sirens approaching and decided it was time to go.

I looked at Spencer one more time. I was confused at what I was feeling. Was it that I cared for Spencer? Was I truly acting like a sister?

What was happening to me?

**I would love to know what you think of Ella Reid. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Thank you again for you reviews and a big thank you to my partner in crime Alison Burns, her review has sparked my writing to full. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. The chapter after this is going to be very long so be prepared for that. **

**Enjoy and feel free to review if you want.**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Crime scene**

Reid felt something tapping his cheek.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

Reid was slighty annoyed, all he wanted to do was sleep. He wanted to smack the hand away but he was too tired. He just wanted to sleep. His mind screamed at his to wake up when a soft voice pierced his veil of darkness. He opened his eyes to see Morgan and Emily above him.

"Reid! That's it, just stay wake" Emily smiled at him, her voice was filled with relief.

"W-w-what happened?" Reid groaned as pain surged through his head and skull. He tried to push himself up but found himself being pushed down by two sets of hands.

"Reid you need to stay down. Reid I need you to answer me something. What happened? Did someone help you?" Morgan asked causing Reid to become confused.

"I heard a noise and I called out. I went to see but then all I felt was pain and everything is dark after that. I think it was the UNSUB. Did you get her?" Reid said quietly before closing his eyes tightly. The pounding in his head became more painful.

"We think that she may have jumped off the balcony. We found a wallet that didn't belong to the last victim. Maybe the pressure got too much for her. The reason why I asked if anyone had helped you is because I recieved a message from your phone saying that you were hurt and when we arrived you were propped up against a pillow and covered with a blanket" Emily answered.

Reid glanced down at himself and realised that he was indeed covered with blanket and raised up against a pillow. He wanted to know more, he wanted more answers but something familiar was claiming him. He heard the voices telling him to stay awake but he couldn't obey them. He closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him.

**Across the street**

I waited across the street behind a dumpster for the police to come.

What was I doing? I know that he's brother but I felt nothing when my mother died. I'm so confused. He was one of my biggest threats, if he died I wouldn't have to pretend to be someone I'm not. Why does that idea of him being hurt or dead worry me?

Why the fuck does it even register to me?

A red light flashes against the apartment building, I leaned back but I hear the familiar voices of Morgan and Emily. My job is done, they can take care of him now. I wait till they enter the building and cut through the alleyway to the main street. I keep to the shadows, I can't even be in this area.

All I need is for one cop to stop me and start bugging me with questions. I don't kill law enforcement officers unless they are evil and corrupt. If you were to open a case file on a 'Detective Andrew McCoy' you would see it labeled as cold case. Care to guess who killed him?

He was one of the most deserving of my victim pool to die. He covered for a serial rapist who had been attacking women throughout Quantico. He had even participated on a few occasions. I killed both the rapist and Andrew that night. My innocent appearance had proved useful again on that night, they attacked me little knowing I let them. I subdued both of them with a sedative each before they could even touch me.

Some people would label me as brutal but I'm simply giving them what they deserve. I removed the weapons that they used against woman. They screamed, I made sure the sedative had wore of slightly. They never stopped screaming.

I stopped two hearts that night. The attacks stopped after that. Women being attacked was something that made me angry. Women getting attacked was personal.

I reached my car without raising any suspicion, I let out a small sigh of relief as I pulled out onto the road. I had been lucky tonight. I killed Amanda but I almost got caught. I can't risk being caught. If Spencer had seen me tonight I had no idea what I would have done. Would I have killed him to protect myself?

No I wouldn't have. I saved him from being killed.

Why did the idea of killing a person, killing Spencer repulse me?

This is so fucked up.

**An hour and half later**

I had settled myself down back into my apartment, my gloves now placed in my hidden slot along with my artistic brush, my artistic knife.

My phone buzzed, I flipped it up without even checking the number.

"Ella speaking."

"Hello Ella, it's Emily. Reid's in the hospital, it's nothing serious but I just wanted to let you know. He's being kept overnight for observation, he's at county" Emily explained.

"I'll be right there" I said in a worried tone. I shut my phone disconnecting the call, I stared at the phone before grabbing my keys and heading to the hospital closest to the crime scene.

**Hospital**

I walked through the hospital like I was invisible. I asked politely at the main desk where I could find Spencer. The nurse happily gave me the information. I knocked on the door before opening it, I saw that he had a few of his team members around him. I didn't really feel much for them. I put my fake voice on hoping that a room full of profilers would not see past it.

"Hey Spencer. You get into trouble again?" I smiled before going to bedside and putting my hand on his.

"No just got surprised" Spencer tried to joke. I was appeased by the fact he had no suspicion of me. He had no idea how close he came to being killed.

"We'll leave you to talk" Emily offered before the team left the room.

"What happened?" I asked, I needed to act like a worried sister, I was slightly worried but I was trying to kill that feeling.

"Unsub caught me by surprise and knocked me out. I woke up and someone had covered me up. I'm so confused" Reid explained.

"I'm just happy your okay" I said back.

There it was again. Something foreign sparked in me, this was a different kind of happiness to how I felt when I killed someone.

"Are you alright?" Spencer asked as he noticed my attitude change. My brain went into full alert, I decided I had to put on my best performance.

"I was just worried when I recieved the call that you were in hospital. You just got a little sister, don't go and get yourself killed. I'll be pissed" I tried to joke. Humour has never been one of qualities.

Spencer smiled before he yawned.

"Spencer get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up" I smiled at him. I watched his eyelids fall and saw him fall asleep.

Why did my life have to get so fucking complicated.

Fucking unbelievable.

Looks like I need a new stress relief.

**What do you think?**

**Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**Another chapter for you all, I just want to thank you again for all your reviews and story alerts. I hope this chapter is alright. I'm slightly worried I've messed this all up.**

**All mistakes are my own. **

**Enjoy and please review.**

**Once month later**

Something was making me nervous, I never feel nervous. It had been a month since I had saved Spencer and this foreign feeling inside me keeps growing. It wasn't the feeling that was making me nervous though.

Someone was following me, I haven't hunted since this feeling hit me. I can feel someone's eyes on my back when I'm at work. I can feel them when I'm outside.

Right now I can feel someone watching me as I sit in my house.

It was 8.00pm and my usual evening would be spent watching a new target but instead I was sitting with a gun in my hand. I don't like guns, they make too much noise. Attract to much attention for my taste. I like to be silent, I like the feeling of being invisible.

I was situated on my sofa when I heard the creak. I whipped round but I was too slow. I felt the cloth over my mouth, the sweet smell of chloroform invaded my senses as I kept trying to escape.

Every was beginning to blur, why wasn't I able to fight back harder?

Now all I feel darkness. Shit!

**Unknown**

I'm going to kill whoever made me feel this way. I try to shake off this feeling of feeling sleepy, it was an easy task. My late hour activity did not afford much sleep. I opened my eyes and was surprised at who was staring back at me.

"Ella. Ella please stay awake!" Spencer urged me as he pulled against the chain that was holding him near to the wall.

It exploded. The feeling I had had when I saved him from Amanda went into overdrive.

"Spencer?" I said as I blinked away the blurry vision that was bugging me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I looked down and decided that I was fine by physical standards, the only thing starting to piss me off were the handcuffs holding my hands behind my back and the rope around my ankles. I only needed something small and I could pick the handcuffs. I love having that talent, it came in useful from time to time.

"Did he hurt you?" Spencer asked again. I decided I need to find a balance. If I was too calm he would know something was up with me. If I acted too panicked it would only cause difficulty. All I need was to see the guy that had taken me. I would know what type of person he was. I would know the perfect place to shove a knife into him.

"No Spencer I'm fine. He chloroformed me in my apartment. Did he hurt you?" I asked with that feeling pouring into my voice. I simply shrugged it off, at least it would make my performance better.

"He surprised me at my car. He told me that he had you and if I didn't come go with him he was going to kill you" Spencer said with what I could only assume was love in his eyes.

"Spencer you shouldn't have gone with him. I would have been fine" I explained to him. I was telling the truth to him as well. I would have been fine. Hell the motherfucker who attacked me would be on the floor with a knife in each leg.

"Your my little sister, I know I haven't known you that long but I'm not going to let him hurt you" he said with pure conviction in his voice.

I realised then that he actually cared about me. He was acting like a big brother would. I didn't know how to respond. I actually had someone who was willing to protect me and even get hurt for me. I wanted to tell him something but I heard a noise. I heard heavy footsteps pounding towards us. I hissed slightly when a bright light hit my face, my eyes quickly adjusted to it.

So this was the prick that had taken me?

I looked at him and studied him. He was about 6'2 with black hair and dull blue eyes. I studied every step that he took towards us. I realised what he was then. He was someone who was prepared to the worst to us. He also had a lovely unprotected neck. I may have to paint his neck red.

"I see that your finally awake. Hello again Dr Reid, I doubt that you remember me but I remember you" he said as he smiled at Spencer.

I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!

I suddenly realised that I had tried to budge against my bonds when he smiled at Spencer that way.

Where did that come from?

"Looks like your sister doesn't like me" he laughed. He walked behind me and knelt down. I cringed slightly when he kissed my neck. I felt disgust wash over me as he bit my ear gingerly.

"Leave her alone" Spencer shouted before he violently pulled again his chain.

"As you wish...for now" he smirked at Spencer. A sharp sting ran across my cheek as he backhanded me.

Was this guy serious? I had suffered worse, much worse. I also discovered his biggest mistake, it seemed that lady luck was on my side. One little nail halfway out of the floor. A few more tugs and I would be a few seconds away from helping Spencer. Again.

"You son of a bitch!" Spencer screamed angrily "She's never done anything to you!"

"No she hasn't but she's related to you. I know hurting you would not really hurt you but if I hurt her. I doubt you would ever forgive yourself. Shall we get started? Oh sorry one more thing before I start" he said sarcastically, he pulled out a serrated knife from the back of his belt and walked over to Spencer.

Oh god!

I couldn't help wincing when I heard Spencer scream. I opened my eyes to see him pull the knife out of Spencer's leg.

"NO!" I screamed with anger laced in my voice. I realised then that something had changed in me, I was letting in something I never really thought was there. I cared for Spencer, he was my big brother and I wanted to protect him.

"It's your turn now bitch" he smirked at me. He walked over to me with the knife, I took one last look at Spencer and saw a slow stream on blood coming from his leg. He looked at me but struggled to speak through his pain.

The kidnapper straddled my hips causing me to struggle slightly. I felt his hand under my shirt, I let him unbutton my shirt knowing I could use the time for my handcuffs. I felt a surge of relief as I heard the handcuffs clink.

Showtime!

"Please- don't hurt her" Spencer gasped. I looked over to him and saw he was struggling. At that moment I knew he was going to have to see the real me if we were going to get out of here alive. I felt blood rush back to my feet as he cut the rope, I knew what he was planning. He put the blade down next to me and started to unbuckle his belt.

"Big mistake asshole" I laughed.

I whipped my hands out from my back and grabbed the sides of his head, I thrust my head up headbutting him. He screamed in agony as his nose broke. I grabbed the knife from the floor and flipped myself up.

"You broke my nose you bitch" he moaned before wiping a stream of blood from underneath his nose.

"I'm gonna do worse than that" I smirked. He lunged for me but I sidestepped and dodged his attack. I kicked the back of his knees before twisting the knife in my hand. I grabbed the his hair and yanked his head back causing him to yelp. I felt a surge of joy as I placed the tip of the knife at his throat.

"You hurt my brother and now I'm gonna make sure you can't kill anyone else. I told you I was gonna do worse" I whispered before I slowly forced the knife across his throat causing a stream of blood to run down his neck onto his t-shirt. I held him till I heard his last breath. I let his body fall to the floor, I noticed my shoes were in a puddle of blood.

I turned around with the knife in my hand, I could hear the dripping off blood off my blade. I saw Spencer look at me with wide eyes.

"Spencer just let me explain."

I walked towards him to help him, he gave me one last look before slumping to the ground unconcious.

What am I going to do?

I'm going to have to hide him.

**Woud love to know what you think? Have I completely buggered it up?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not updating sooner but my other laptop died and this one needs a bit of a clean up. **

**Thank you all for your adds and alerts and reviews. Thank you!**

**Also I must thank my muse and partner in crime Alison Burns (you rock!)**

How on earth did I end up here?

Spencer had been in the realm of slumber for about five hours now.

This had given me enough time to drive Spencer to my storage unit and wrap up the knife wound in his leg, on examination looked like he had been lucky. The knife had missed any major arteries, at least our kidnapper had been a bad aim. I had left his body where he was. I had ditched his car after using it to go to my storage unit.

What was I going to do?

Spencer had seen me slaughter a person, he had seen my true identity. If I let him go then he'll put me in jail? If I keep him here he's going to think I'm the bad person?

All I wanted to do was keep him alive, protect him for some insane reason.

I wish I had never met him.

I'm feeling emotions that I don't understand, emotions that I wish would just disappear. I knew why I cared for him so much though. I knew these emotions existed because I had had them as a child. I had them before my childhood was destroyed. I wanted to keep them dead.

Spencer was reawakening them. He was treating me nicely, he was treating me like a brother would a sister.

I don't know what that feels like.

A small grunt brought me from my thoughts, I looked over to see Spencer was beginning to wake up. I grabbed a water bottle and knelt beside him. He looked so pale.

"Spencer wake up, I need you to open your eyes for me" I asked nicely. I put the cold bottle to his lips, I jumped slightly when he grasped the bottle and began to gulp down the water. I ripped it away, he was going to make himself sink if he drank that fast. He let out a few small breaths before opening his eyes fully. They went wide when he realised that I was beside him.

"You" he gasped as his memory kicked in.

"Spencer you need to let me explain" I pleaded. Why was I pleading? This was who I was.

"You killed him, you slit his throat like an animal" he said with fear in his voice.

"I was just trying to protect you. I had no choice. He was going to force himself on me and he would have killed you. I was just trying to us. I was trying to protect you. I have no idea why I keep having to save you. Trouble seems to just be part of your life" I shouted at him as I got to my feet. I was sick of defending my actions.

It was then I realised I had said too much.

"Keep having to save me? What the hell? You've never saved me before" Reid said confused.

Bullocks!

"Amanda Faw. She knocked you unconscious with a wooden board" I said to try and spark his brain.

"How do you know her name?"

I took and deep breath and decided to confess. He was going to find out my secrets one way or another.

"I was tracking her. I recognised the way she was. I knew what she was once I connected her with the murders. I was on the balcony the night you were in her latest victims apartment. I heard you on the phone and then I saw you get knocked out. You study murderers everyday. She would have killed you to protect herself. I hit her over the head and then I used your phone to text Morgan" I explained, I knew that he had connected all the dots.

"You sent the text, you saved me. Amanda jumped though-"Reid said before realising what I had done.

"She didn't jump, I threw her over the balcony. I couldn't let her get away with what she had done, I was the one who put the blanket over you. I had to punish her" I explained to him.

"How many people have you killed?" he asked flatly.

"I only kill those who deserve it, I kill them because they go unnoticed. You may catch your fair share Spencer but you have no idea how many bastards are out there. Evil people deserve to get punished. They get what they deserve" I said coldly.

"You shouldn't kill them! Why do you do it? I thought I had a little sister, I thought you were good and pure. You were something that would help me keep my thoughts away from what I see everyday" he yelled before he hissed at the pain in his leg.

"Do you want something for the pain?" I asked as I made my way to my first aid kit.

"NO!" he said quickly.

He was hiding something. I knew it.

"You don't understand what I went through as a child. My mother was a bitch and my step father was an evil bastard. I do the things I do because everyone deserves to live a life free of pain. Those who cause pain deserve it" I said with my emotions seeping through my voice.

Spencer looked at me as if he realised the horrors that haunted my life.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"You don't want to know."


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for the delay with this chapter. I have just been a bit busy lately but hopefully I should just be able to write for next three days. Woo- hoo.**

**Sorry to say criminal minds was disappointing this week. We need a Reid centric episode!**

**Contains mentions of rape and abuse. Nothing detailing though.**

**Enjoy and please review. More reviews = More reviews.**

**All mistakes are my own**

"Did they hurt you?" Reid asked carefully. I knew part of him was afraid of me, I wanted to try and make him understand.

"They did. My stepfather was the worst, he did things that you should never do. He used to drink till he passed out but the times he didn't pass out were spent beating the crap out of me. I was sent to the emergency room a few times but I was never allowed to say anything. My mum would just stay back and let it happen" I told him, I was barely keeping myself from breaking down.

I'm stronger than that now. I won't be what I was.

"I'm so sorry" Spencer said. I looked up and saw tears brimming on his eyes, I knew somewhere down inside himself he thought this was his fault.

For a genius he was sometimes a bit stupid.

"It got worse when I hit eighteen, I told my mum that I was going out with some friends. I was actually going to leave that night. I had everything ready, I just wanted to escape. My stepfather yelled at me that I had no friends and I wasn't going anywhere. He dragged me upstairs and tied me to my bed. He left me alone. He had friends over later and they came upstairs, they reeked of alcohol. They came in my room and-" I stopped needing a breath, I didn't want to talk to him about this.

"Did they-?" Spencer said with his eyes opened with fear.

"They raped me that night. They left me alone when they were finished, I was untied from the bed and that was when I snapped. I shut my emotions off apart from the ones that I knew I would need. I cleaned myself up and I killed my stepfather. I smothered the bastard in his sleep, my mother just assumed he died in his sleep. I got the others soon after that. My mother died in a car accident, I didn't feel a thing when she died" I explained as I saw Reid's eyes mixed with confusion.

I knew he didn't know how to feel. He was a man of law and it was his job to catch killers like me but he knew my reasons for doing what I did now.

"I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that kind of life. I'm sorry" Spencer cried.

I walked over to him and sat beside him, I took his shaky hand and looked at him.

"Listen to me Spencer. Dad didn't know about me, my mother never told him. It's not your fault, it never has been. I know that you haven't had the easiest life, I hurt those who hurt others because it's the only way I can live with myself. I can't stand by and let other suffer. We are just two different sides to a coin" I told him.

"My team will find that basement and see the unsub dead on the floor, they'll know what you did" Spencer panicked.

"I left his body where it was but trust me there will be a accident that ensures most of who he was will disappear, I set the house to set on fire. You can go back to your team. You can turn me in if you want aswell" I explained to him. I knew I had no choice but to let him take me in.

"I'll never tell I promise but I need you to promise to stop killing. It's not about the people you kill it's about you  
>yourself. It'll destroy you if you continue down this path" Spencer pleaded before letting out a dry cough, I handed him the bottle and watched him guzzle the last of it.<p>

Stop killing those who deserved it. Respect his wishes or continue to help people, I could lie to him. He spent weeks not noticing the real me. I can't give up that part of me that seeks revenge for others.

"I'll stop but I'm going to need some help" I lied to him.

"I'll help you. What are big brothers for?" Spencer tried to joke.

"Thanks" I said smiling "C'mon Dr Comedian, we need to get you to a hospital."

"Ella I'm really sorry again for what happened to you."

"Let's just never bring it up again" I smiled before helping him up, I grabbed the bag of supplies and started to walk with Reid hopping on one foot.

I wonder if this is how all families are founded. Are they all founded by lies?

**Two months later**

Pain. Lights and voices. My head is killing me, I look down and I remember what happened. The lorry and my car. The sound of crushing metal filled my ears.

"Ella?" came the distorted voice.

"Ella, stay awake" it came again. I felt a thick hot substance at the side of my face and my eyes fluttered.

I wanted to obey the voice but my mind had other ideas, I welcomed the darkness.

**What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I am really really sorry about not updating this in so long. I've had a bit of writer's block with some of my stories and I have been a bit busy with my Hangman fanfic trilogy.**

**I am sorry.**

**Enjoy this chapter and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Pain. All I could feel was pain running through my head. What hell had happened to me? I moaned as I moved my head to the side.

"Ella," a voice said, I jumped slightly when a hand grabbed my hand. I opened my eyes to see Spencer looking at me with worried eyes that were darkened with circles under them. I looked around and noticed that I was in a hospital. I loathed hospitals, I hated them for never helping me when I was younger. All hospitals cared about was how much you were worth to them.

"What happened?" I rasped, I coughed and found that my throat felt like fire. I quickly realised a cup being placed on my lips and it was tipped forward. I drank the water greedily, it felt so nice on my raw throat. I watched as Spencer took the cup away from my lips and placed it back on the side. I noticed the look in his eyes, I wondered how long it had been since he had had any sleep.

"I'm so glad you are awake," Spencer smiled before he ran a hand through his hair.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were in a car accident, I spotted the wreck when I was on the way to visit you. I ran over to your car and you had blood all over you. I tried to keep you awake but you fell unconcious. You have a concussion, a deep cut to your head and you're face is bruised badly, you also have a broken wrist and a lot of bruising but the doctors said you should be okay. I've been so worried. You've been in and out of conciousness for the last two days," Spencer said to me.

I thought that was the first time I had been awake, I didn't remember waking up before this.

"I don't remember waking up before this. I feel like hell," I moaned slightly as I tried to move in the bed, I wanted nothing more than to run from hospital bed. I had left hospitals with injuries a lot worse than my the ones that I currently had. I had been forced to walk home from the hospital when I was sixteen with the injuries from a beating.

This was nothing.

"The doctor wants to keep you for another night but after that you should be able to go," Spencer smiled at me. It was still strange having a brother that cared for me. Things had been tense since he had found out about my extra curricular activities. I was grateful that he hadn't turned me in but I knew it was starting to get to him that I had killed people.

It was only in the last two weeks that we had started to talk and meet for lunch. I wanted to have a brother who wasn't afraid of me.

"I'm a little tired, is it okay if I go back to sleep?" I asked him, I didn't want to hurt his feelings by just falling  
>asleep in the middle of a conversation.<p>

"Get some rest little sister, I'll see you later," he smiled.

I closed my eyes but didn't let sleep take me. I wasn't staying in the hospital, I refused to stay in a place that reminded me of the worst time of my life.

I waited half an hour. I hear Spencer leave the room and knew that I had to take my chance to get out of the place. My entire head pounded as I lifted myself up from the bed. I lifted my arm up to see that the cast around my wrist. I grabbed my clothes from under the bed, I ignored the pain running up my chest and legs. I grabbed my clothing and pulled on my jeans. I let out a little gasp as I buttoned them.

I changed into my top, it was a little blood but I knew my jacket would cover that. I grabbed the rest of belongings. I  
>opened the door and looked outside, I turned out the door and made my way down the hall.<p>

I was not staying in this hell hole, I would not be ordered around by doctors.

**Two hours later**

Where the hell did my fucking life go wrong? How did I end up this new person?

I didn't like being this way, I didn't like being someone with emotions. I had destroyed them when I was eighteen. I didn't want them to return now. They were stopping me from doing what needed to be done. I had been reading the papers and I recognised the style and pattern of another serial killer. I knew who this bitch was, I knew what she capable off.

She needs to be eliminated and I'm the only one that can do it. She was too well connected to be taken down by the law.

Megan Black was back in town. I had missed the chance to kill her years ago, I wasn't going to fail this time.

I was going to kill the woman that got away from the edge of my knife.

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews and I'm sorry for the long gap in updating. Please review**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

I awoke to find someone knocking on my door, I already knew who it was going to be. I painfully pulled myself up from my bed, the pain medication I had taken before going to sleep was clearly not present in my body anymore. I took a few deep breaths before I began to walk slowly to my front door. I paused at the door for another moment before I opened it.

"Ella, what the hell are you doing here?" Spencer said angrily at me. He may have been my big brother but I was starting to get tired of him bossing me about.

"I am not staying in that hospital Spencer, I hate hospitals. I've had a lot worse than this and had to do a lot more," I snapped at him before I began to walk back into my apartment and to my couch, my lovely comfortable couch.

I watched as Spencer walked in, he slammed the door slightly as he walked in. I knew he was angry but I was too tired to cared. He sat across from me on one of my chairs.

"I don't care if you have had worse, you need to be in hospital. Do you know how worried I was when I walked back into you room to find you missing? You have no regard for other people or for yourself. You should have stayed at the hospital," Spencer said angrily, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he rarely felt this type of anger.

"I don't care about how you feel Spencer!" I shouted at him. "I'm so sick and tired of you being worried for me. I have lived my entire life on my own, I have been through things that your little fucking mind can't possibly imagine. You know what I am capable of, you know what I've done. You know why I don't like hospitals. I don't like them because everytime I went there with a broken bone or a face full of blood and bruises, they never helped me. I know that you didn't have the most perfect upbringing Spencer but you had a better one that I did."

"Sometimes I wonder if you actually are my sister, I wanted a sister that was kind and nice. Ella, you have killed people. You have no idea how hard it is for me to turn away from the fact that you have killed people. I am trying to just get on with life. I can't do that if I am constantly having to wonder where you are or if you are killing again," he said, his voice unsure.

"You can rest easy, I'm not killing again," I lied, I kept my voice even and knew by his expression that he believed the lie. "I'm not killing anybody but I know a certain little bitch who is."

I shuffled forward slighty and grabbed a newspaper that was dated for two days ago. I threw it down on the table in front of Spencer. He picked up the paper and look at it for a few seconds before he lifted his head back up to face me. I knew by the look on his face that he knew some information about her.

"We have been contacted and asked to help on the case, I got the call a few hours ago," Spencer explained. "What do you know about this?"

"I know who she is and was she is capable of. We had a little run in a while back, I almost got her but she managed to slip out of my grasp. I looked for her everywhere but she is has connections with everybody. I can tell you right now that your team can't bring her down. She had too many people on her payroll for that to happen. Spencer, I know you don't want me to slip into my old ways but you need to let me get this bitch."

"Who is she? I don't care, I don't care how well connected she is. The team will bring her down, I don't want you going after her and I will not have you killing again," he said defiantly although his voice shook slightly.

I sat back against my couch and crossed my arms, I winced slightly at the pain but managed to push the pain back down.

"I'm not telling you, this works both ways Spencer. I have tangled with her before, she knows who I am and what I have done. I can guaruntee that I am on her list of targets. The quickest way for her to get to me is by going after you and if you are working on trying to catch her it means that you will be in a lot of danger," I said coldly.

"She is coming after you. If you tell me who she is I can stop her before she hurts you Ella," Spencer said.

I decided then that I needed to tell him why I was Megan Black's list.

"Spencer, I didn't become a killer on my own, I had help. Megan Black is the one who helped me become the killer I am today, I'm on her list for reasons that are personal to us both," I explained to him. "Megan Black and I met by chance, when I was younger she was the only one who understood me, she understood what I wanted to do in life and she taught me how to do it. We eventually became more than friends to each other."

"Wait, that you mean-" Spencer said slightly surprised.

"Yes, we were partners in every way," I said awkwardly.

"So you are, um, you are-" he tried to say as I watched him try to find the right words. I let out a small chuckle before interrupting him.

"I'm bisexual. Megan was my girlfriend for a while but things turned sour between us when she wanted to target innocent people. I had rules to who I targeted, she didn't keep to those rules. She started killing innocent people and then she tried to kill me. We had a fight where we both got hurt but she managed to get away. I know that she is back in town and I know that she is coming for me. One of us is going to die and I'm not going to be the one being buried six feet under," I said before leaning back into my couch.

I actually felt a little better after telling Spencer about Megan Black, it felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"What are we going to do?" he asked. I knew that he was trying to figure out the best course of action.

"We wait," I said simply.

**Two weeks later**

I sighed as returned to my apartment, I had come up empty again. I had tried to find Megan but I had had no luck, she had not made any new kills since my car accident. I was still in some pain but I was able to move easier than before. I walked to my apartment and opened my door, the moment I stepped into my apartment I knew something was off.

I took a few more steps into my apartment, I stopped when I heard the click of a gun behind me. I already knew who was holding the gun behind me. I turned around and looked into a green eyes that I knew all too well.

"Hello Megan," I said calmly even though everything inside of me was screaming to attack.

"Hello lover," Megan smiled back at me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, I just am obessed right now with this storyline for this fanfic, its always on my mind.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and story adds.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

I know that I'm not safe with Megan holding the gun but I also know her better than anyone else. A small part of me wishes I didn't have to kill, she after all taught me everything I knew about hunting and how to be a good serial killer. I knew I had to though, she didn't play by my rules, she targeted innocent people and I couldn't have that.

"Is this really how you are going to end it all, you are going to do with a gun," I said calmly as I brought the stoic version of myself to the surface.

"No, but it's the only way I can ensure you will behave, I remember you used to be quite the bad girl," Megan laughed gently.

Her laugh made me shiver slightly; it was a laugh that brought both good and bad memories to the front of my mind.

"I was the bad girl, what about you? I can see that you are still up to your tricks. I had to take action when you starting killing innocent people," I said.

"You know as well as I that no-one is innocent, everyone has darkness inside them. They just keep it inside and let it build. Unlike us, they are afraid of the person they want to be," Megan said coldly, her voice was like a teacher's voice when that teacher was disciplining a student.

I hated that voice.

"You killed a fourteen year old girl, she had done nothing wrong," I snapped back angrily.

"Let us agree to disagree. We have more pressing matters to attend to," she sighed, I knew she was calm, she held the gun steady. It didn't even move an inch.

"I suppose we have, let's get on with it," I smiled at her.

I ignored all the pain in my body as I launched myself at her; I grabbed the gun and twisted her wrist hoping she would drop it. I pushed her body towards the wall, we both grunted as we hit it.

In one swift motion Megan grabbed me by the throat with her other hand and I gasped in pain as my head was smashed into it. It only took a few seconds for her to take advantage of my dazed state.

I hissed as I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I let out a small whine as I felt the effect of the drug she had just injected into my veins. I let go of her as I tried to keep myself from falling.

I barely felt the pain as my body rushed to the ground, as the darkness began to fill my vision, all I could hear was her laugh.

I jolted awake as a sharp sting makes its way across my cheek, I try to move, and I look down to see my wrists and legs bound to a chair.

"You always were a heavy sleeper. Although I and you never did do much sleeping, I do miss our time together, "Megan mused as she kneeled in front of me.

I felt frustration run through me at the fact her head wasn't closer, I could head butt her if she was closer. I don't like being under someone else's control, I like to be the one in control.

"What we had is in the past Megan. We were the same for some time but I couldn't be with someone like you, I could never be as cold hearted as you."

I knew I had made her angry when she stormed towards me and grabbed a fistful of my hair, I grunted as she yanked my head back to expose my throat. A small flicker of fear came alive in my when I felt the cold steel of her blade against my throat,

"I was never cold hearted!" she screamed at me as she held the blade at my throat. "I took you in when you had nowhere else to go, I taught you how to be a good killer and you betrayed me. I don't like people who betray me, they make me angry and I do very bad things to people who make me angry."

I gritted my teeth as she pulled the blade down my neck, I could feel it slicing into my skin. She made a long cut before she finally stopped. I gasped slightly and tried to ignored the feeling of blood running down my neck to my chest.

"Let me out of this chair and I'll show you what I do people who piss me off. I loved you once Megan but I don't anymore. You are nothing but a bad memory to me, I didn't betray you. You betrayed me you bitch!" I spat angrily her.

"Oh lover, you think that I was just after you. I happen to know that you have a big brother. Little Spencer is also on my target list, I know how close you two are. I wonder what would be better for me. I wonder if I will enjoy listening to your screams as I carve into him or if I will enjoy his screams as I cut into you," she mused as she twirled the knife around in her hands.

How the hell did she know about Spencer? I knew right then that I was not letting her hurt Spencer.

"You hurt him and I'll cut you to pieces, I'll make you suffer till you fucking beg to die," I growled at her.

I was slightly disturbed when she didn't say anything; she just stared at me. I felt confused as she let a big grin spread across her face. I realised what she was going to do when she pulled out my cell phone and placed it on the table next to me. I struggled against the duct tape that was holding me to the chair as I watched Megan go and rip a piece of duct tape.

I tried to move my head away but failed as she placed the tape over my lips. I watched as calmly as I could as she picked up my phone, she showed me the screen after she had pressed a few buttons. The screen read:- Calling Spencer Reid

She pressed the speakerphone on so I could hear Spencer. My heart stopped as I heard Spencer's voice come onto the phone.

"Hey Ella," he said cheerfully down the phone making me more scared for him.

"Hello Spencer, Ella can't come to the phone right now. She is a bit tied up right now, just the way I like her. You can call me Megan," she said sadistically down the phone.

"Megan, let her go. If you hurt her I swear I will hunt you down," Spencer said angrily down the phone. I had never heard Spencer so angry, I don't want him here. I don't want my big brother in the way of a danger.

"Hurt her?" she laughed down the phone. I couldn't contain my scream as she grabbed her knife and stabbed it through my arm. My scream was muffled by the tape but she had placed the phone by my lips. I could hear Spencer screaming my name down the phone.

I grunted and whined as she slowly brought the blade out of my arm. I began to focus on her voice again.

"I'll do you a deal Spencer, you come here alone and I won't kill Ella. If you bring anybody with you or contact any of your little FBI friends I will cut her throat open. Now be a good big brother and come save Ella," she said happily down the phone. I had forgotten how much a psycho she could be.

She disconnected the call and looked at me with eyes full of pure desire.

I let out a pained gasp as she ripped the tape from my lips. I squirmed slightly as she angled herself to sit on my lap. I could feel her breath of my face as she leaned in close.

"I have missed your lips," she smiled.

I squirmed more fiercely as she grabbed the sides of my face and forced a kiss on me. I hated the feel of her lips on mine. I hissed as she bit my lip roughly. She pulled away from me with a smile on her lips.

"Oh baby, the things we could have done together," she sighed.

** Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long to update. Thank you for the reviews and thank you so much for sticking with this fanfic.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Warning - this chapter is a bit dark.**

**Fifteen minutes later**

I winced as I felt the cuts Megan had made across my stomach, I want to kill this bitch so much. She's been touching me for longer than she should have, all I want to do is grab the knife from her hand and drive it through her heart. I need to do this before Spencer.

We both hear a knock at the door and I know that all hell is about break loose. Megan stands behind me with her gun, I shiver slightly as I feel the cold metal at the back of my neck as she slides it up and down.

"It's open Spencer," Megan almost sings, every action she makes reminds me of how demented she used to be. I watched as Spencer opened the door, he walked into the room and I knew that he was afraid for my life by the look in his eyes. I stared back at Spencer with tearful eyes. My tears are not ones of fear, they are tears of pain. Megan shoved my neck forward by pushing the gun further into my neck.

"Stand still Spencer," Megan smiled, she looked Spencer over. I hated the way she looked at my brother, she was planning how she was going to hurt him and what she was going to do to him.

"Please don't her," Reid pleaded.

'Don't plead with her Spencer, just kill the bitch' my mind screamed.

I couldn't help the yelp that escaped my lips when Megan grabbed my hair and pulled my head back, I instantly felt her hot breath on my ear.

"Isn't that sweet Ella? He doesn't want his little sister to get hurt," she taunted before nuzzling her nose against my cheek, I tried to move away but she keeps my head in place.

"Don't touch her," Spencer said angrily before taking a step forward. I felt a jolt of fear for Spencer's safety when she pulled the gun from behind my neck and pointed it at him.

"I'll touch her how I want to. It has been so long since I touched her this way," Megan sighed before she moved her free hand down my neck and began to go down my shirt. "She is my little bitch Spencer, she was always my little bitch. The things we used to do, the reason I loved her back then."

"Get off me," I growled and tried to shake off. Megan trailed her hand back up my chest and grabbed my jaw roughly.

"Shut up lover. Once I am done with little Spencey here, me and you are going to relive some of the good old times. Whether you want to or not," she said angrily before releasing my jaw. There is no way in hell that I am going to let her use me like that, I refuse to be that to her.

"I won't let you hurt my little sister, that is what she is to me. She is my little sister and I will not let you do that to her. If you kill me my team will find you and catch you," Spencer told her. I knew that Megan wasn't fearful of Spencer's team. Megan let out an evil laugh that made me want to kill her even more.

"You think I fear your team. I don't, I'm quicker and smarter than them," Megan said before she walked over to Spencer, my heart began to beat faster and faster as I saw her get nearer to him. "Lights out Spencer."

I shouted fiercely as I watched her smack Spencer around the face brutally, sending him to the floor where his head smashed against the wooden floor.

"You bitch!" I screamed at her as she began to handcuff Spencer's hand behind his back. She walked back over to me with a grin I knew all too well. It was the same grin she would have when she was about to do some serious damage to someone. I was about to be that someone. My heart began to beat faster and faster as she took a step behind me. I flinched as felt her hot breath on my ear.

"I'm going to enjoy having fun with you while you are out," she whispered into my ear. Seconds later I felt a cloth pressed over my mouth and nose. I screamed into it as my fear overtook me, the first time it had ever taken me over in a long time. I recognised the smell of chloroform. My senses dulled as the darkness started to overcome me.

For the first time in a long time I felt scared of what she was going to do to me while I slept an unwelcome slumber.

"Ella, please wake up," a small voice said as it pierced my veil of darkness. I sluggishly opened my eyes to see Spencer laid down on the floor next to me. I looked around and realised that we were in a moving van. I tried to move my arms and legs and found them bound. A horrible pain ran through me below making me whimper slightly. I also noticed that I was only wearing a small pair of pyjama shorts and my bra.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry," Spencer whispered to me tearfully.

"What did she do to me?" I whispered back.

"I-I don't know but when she dragged you into the back of the van you had blood down your legs. Everything is going to be okay Ella, I promise. I'm going to help you no matter what," Spencer tried to reassure me. I looked down and noticed that I had dried blood down my legs. I didn't want to think what she had done to me while I had been unconcious. The van halted to a stop making me slide across the floor slightly.

Thirty seconds later the van doors opened to reveal Megan smiling at me.

"I enjoyed having fun with you babe, I know the best way to torture you is to remind you of what happened to you when you were eighteen," Megan laughed.

The killer inside me awoke at that moment, more ferocious as ever at the mention of my past.

"Fuck you bitch. I'm gonna fucking kill you," I screamed at her.

"How are you going to do that Ella if you are buried in a box under the ground. Buried where no-one will ever find you," Megan said calmly. "Eric, grab this bitch and take her to the hole."

I watch as a large man jumped into the van and throws me over his shoulder, I yelped in pain at the movement.

"NO! Ella, I'll find you!" Spencer screamed as I was being taken away. He turned to face Ella and began screaming at her. I struggled to hear as I was carried away further. I knew that I had to something or else I was going to die in box. The large man dropped me to the floor causing pain to ripple through me. I looked over to the van and watched as Ella forced Spencer out at gunpoint, she started to walk with him.

I know what she is about to do, she is going to kill him and I have to stop her. I ignore the pain in my wrist and begin to loosen the rope around my wrists. I feel a huge relief as the man turns around and jumps down into the hole, he's making the finishing touches to what he think is going to be my coffin. I feel the ropes around my wrists loosen, I quickly untie my legs. I look around and see a lovely pole, a lovely pole with a sharp point at the end. I grab the pole and get to my feet, I bite my lip painfully to stop myself from crying out in pain.

I relish the look of surprise on his face when he turns around, I thrust the pole into his throat and watch as pain comes across his face, I pushed the pole in further and watch as he falls into the coffin with blood running down his chest and shirt.

"I'm not fucking dying tonight, asshole."

I have to save Spencer, I have to save him now.

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, here is the next lovely chapter for you all. Sorry about the delay. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

I stumbled slightly as I began to make my way to find Megan and stop her from killing Spencer, I just hope that I'm not too late. I can't face losing Spencer, I can push through the pain as long as I know my big brother is safe. I know what Megan let her partner do to me while I was unconcious but I can't think about that now, I have to get to Spencer. I've got to kill that bitch.

I push through the pain and begin running, ignoring the pain and the cold chill of the wind against my skin.

**Reid**

Reid felt Megan jab the gun into the back of his neck, he kept walking forward with her. His entire mind was focused on trying to escape and to save her. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his little sister, a little sister he was willing to die for.

"What did you do Ella when we were unconcious?" Reid asked trying to keep Megan from killing him.

"I just gave her a repeat of what her stepfather did to her. My partner wanted payment and I'm not into men. That is the problem with two people being a relationship, they tell each other all their secrets. Ella told me everything about her and I knew then that we belonged together. Things change though, the bitch changed her way of killing. She only wanted to hunt the bad people in the world. Your fucking sister is stupid...correction was stupid," Megan laughed causing Reid to get angry.

"Shut up!" Reid snapped angrily. "You don't know anything about her."

Reid grunted as a sharp pain ran through his head, he fell to ground and realised that Megan had smashed the gun into the back of his head. He grunted again as Megan delivered a powerful kick to his ribs.

"I know everything about her! You barely know her. I made her what she is today and I'm the reason she survived all those years ago, she had nothing when I took her in. I loved her but she betrayed my love when she refused to stay with me. She fucking deserved what my partner did to her. Don't you fucking tell me I know nothing about her!"

She delievered another swift kick to his ribs. Reid felt shock run through his as a familiar voice shouted, a voice he was happy to hear.

"Hey! Bitch!"

**Ella**

I turned around the corner to see Megan smash her gun into the back of Spencer's head. I felt a burst of fury run through me when I saw her hurt him. I grab a nearby metal pole and made my way towards them as silently as I could. I flinched with every step and every time I heard Megan kick Spencer. My heart was beating hard as I approached her. She kicked him again and I was close enough to attack.

"Hey! Bitch!"

I swung the pole around and felt joy as it smacked across her face, she fell to the ground with a scream of pain. She dropped the gun and I quickly picked it up. I kept it trained on her as I quickly made my way to Spencer, I used my free hand to untie him before placing my hand back on the gun. The gun was physically shaking in my hands as I held it, I knew that deep down I was struggling to deal with everything that I had been through.

"You fucking bitch, you let him do that to me," I screamed angrily as tears came down my cheeks. I knew then that I no longer had an emotional barrier inside of me, it was gone now.

"What are you gonna do Ella? You gonna kill me," Megan laughed at me before spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"I'm going to kill you but not for me, I'm going to kill you for that fourteen year old girl you tortured and killed. I'm going to kill you for every innocent person you have killed. I'm going to kill you for turning me into this," I said angrily. Spencer came up to me and held the gun still. He nodded at me and I knew right then and there that he knew why I had to kill her.

"I'll see you again Ella, I'll see you in hell," Megan said with a grin still on her face.

I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger, I barely felt blood splatter over my arms as I put a hole through her head. I held the gun until Spencer took it out of my hands, he dropped the gun onto the ground.

Everything came to the front of my mind as I became overcome by the shock of what had been done to me. Spencer caught me as my knees gave out and I collapsed to the ground. He wrapped his arms around me in a brotherly hug and held me as I cried.

"Shh...everything is going to be okay. Your going to be okay," Spencer said to me before he hugged me tighter.

** Please review**


End file.
